New Dark Empire, A
by demolition18
Summary: This takes place past the 2nd Clone Wars. Dark Jedi and Sith lords are brought back to life by cloning. The jedi face this threat and the new Black Sun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Wars I didn't create. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL. I am not making profit from this.

203 years have passed since the battle of Yavin. Black Sun has returned and was hired by Mark Zan Arbor. Jake Skywalker and Blaire Skywalker the grandchildren of Cade Skywalker are on the path to becoming a jedi master. Scientist Mark Zan Arbor descendant of Jenna Zan Arbor is now the galactic emperor. Xarot Korlin returns as an inquisitor brought back to life. So does Olof. Lanu Pasiq also returns. They all together clone sith lords and dark acolytes past the 2nd clone wars. He clones XoXaan a woman who was known from ancient times of the sith with Lord Qordis, Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus, Githany, Lord Kaan the brotherhood of darkness leader, Belia Darzu (a female sith), Darth Rivan, Kopez, Darth Maul, Finn, Marka (a female sith), Darth Kreia, Dark Underlord and King Lahzar himself. Those spirits take possessions of their bodies. Also in this time Trennox, Ter-Idi, Vinoc, Karoc, Artel Darc, Saato (a female dark jedi), Sev'rance Taan (a female dark jedi), Nikkos Tyris and Vulpus. Now Steve Solusar descended from Kam Solusar lead a jedi team and his jedi order hunt down the evil scientist and the survivors of the inquisitors as the jedi thought to have destroyed the dark side of the force as Cade Skywalker has just become the grand master of the jedi. Now the Black Sun crime syndicate is sent after the jedi order. Dellia Bel-Iblis descended from Garm Bel Iblis is the new supreme chancellor of the galactic.

**Chapter 1: New Black Sun Organization**

Beginning

Outside of the jedi temple on Coruscant. There is Kane Bolizu a male human the leader of the black sun crime syndicate. There are many other members of Black Sun. A few of them are women. They are human and humanoid. Kane Bolizu: "_The sith lords and dark jedi serving a sith lord are cloned. We'll take out the jedi council. I was trained by an inquisitor to Lord Sidious in his galactic empire years ago._" Kane Bolizu gets onto his holographic communicator. He gets in contact with Mark Zan Arbor. Kane Bolizu: "_I am at the jedi temple._" Mark Zan Arbor: "_Excellent. My ascendant was killed by the empire on Rengar. My ascendant Jenna was killed by freedom fighters. We'll kill Lord Vader's family descendants. We'll bring an ancient with woman back to life as she can be empress of the galaxy and we'll bring back the brotherhood of darkness.._" The hologram of Mark Zan Arbor vanishes. The Black Sun crime syndicate members get into the jedi temple. Kane Bolizu: "_I will kill the grand master of the jedi order Cade Skywalker._"

At the jedi council chambers at night time on Coruscant. There is also Cade Skywalker the male human jedi the grand master of the jedi order now. Owen Antilles a male human is another member of the jedi council. There is also Patrick Katarn a male human. Jessica Ramis a female human. Jenn Solusar a female human on the jedi council. Steve Solusar a male human. Jenna Solo a female human. Vima Drake is also present. There is Mace Skywalker the son of Cade Skywalker. Also there is Mace's wife Sola. Also there is Labrion the same species as Yoda. Also there are the Skywalker twins present. Steve Solusar: "_It was 203 years ago that Luke Skywalker blew up the first death star. Kane Bolizu runs Black Sun as he brought it back. We didn't eliminate the dark side of the force. It's still out there._" Cade Skywalker: "_I once left the jedi order. I am back in and got to become the grand master. Mark Zan Arbor plots to kill us all and bring the empire back once again._"

Somewhere else in the jedi temple. There is Kane Bolizu with the black sun crime syndicate. The black sun members have their guns drawn. Kane Bolizu: "_I will come out of the shadows on Steve Solusar. We'll bring back the sith order._" They go in search of the jedi.

In the council chamber. There is the whole council present. Mac Solusar: "_I have a bad feeling about this._" Steve Solusar: "_It's Black Sun._" They all get up. They drawn their light sabers. The black sun members show up. Black Sun members fire on the jedi council. The jedi deflect blaster shots with their light sabers. The jedi cut down black sun members. The fighting is going on. Kane Bolizu ignites his light saber. It's a blue blade. Sam Solusar takes on Kane Bolizu. Cade Skywalker: "_You are under arrest Kane Bolizu._" They fight each other in a light saber duel. The other jedi battle members of Black Sun. Steve and the Black Sun leader swing their light sabers at each other. Steve decapitates Kane Bolizu. All those other members in Black Sun give up. Steve Solusar: "_You are all under arrest._"

On Rattack at the cloning facility the next day. There is Mark Zan Abror present. He is a pure male human. Also there are the last of the imperial inquisitors Olof, Lanu Pasiq and Xarot Korlin. Olof: "_I have felt that the jedi destroyed Black Sun. All those years we managed to escape. I was killed by jedi master Kyp Durron. They weren't trained as jedi. They are both responsible for the death of Lord Sidious the emperor._" Mark Zan Arbor: "_My father stood against the emperor Roan Fel and tried to kill him. He was killed by the dark lords of the sith. My mother's ancestor Jenna Zan Arbor served the Confederacy of Independent Systems. You Lanu Pasiq have been cloned and you possess your clone just as you were killed on Naboo when the Emperor was killed._" Many sith lord clones come out. There are XoXaan along with Lord Qordis, Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus, Githany, Lord Kaan, Belia Darzu (a female sith), Darth Rivan, Kopez, Darth Maul, Finn, Marka (a female sith), Darth Kreia, Dark Underlord and King Lahzar himself. Also there are the dark side acolytes. Trennox, Ter-Idi a male cerean, Vinoc, Karoc, Artel Darc, Saato (a female dark jedi), Sev'rance Taan (a female dark jedi), Nikkos Tyris and Vulpus are the dark jedi to Count Dooku in the Separatist movement. Count Dooku/Darth Tyrannus and Darth Maul with the dark side acolytes leave for jedi temple. The reborn XoXaan the female humanoid shows up again. XoXaan: "_You have done well. You have brought me back to life and Lord Maul with Lord Tyrannus were back than sith partners to the late Lord Sidious._"

At the jedi library there is Dave Horn the descendant of Corran Horn a male human. He is at the computer. Steve Solusar goes over to the jedi librarian. Steve Solusar: "_You and I will see your daughter and my son soon as they have the baby. Mark Zan Arbor is on Rattack. We'll need to do a search._" They are at the computer. They find out the cloning of many sith lords. Dave Horn: "_It looks like that the dark lords of the sith have been cloned. Even the an ancient sith woman named XoXaan is back to life. She was in holocrons the trainer of A'Sharad Hett as a dark lord of the sith when he became Darth Krayt._"

Outside of the jedi temple. There is the sith infiltrator. The sith ship lands. Count Dooku and Darth Maul come out with dark side acolytes. They all draw their light sabers. Darth Maul: "_I came before you Lord Tyrannus serving Master Sidious. We'll hunt down the jedi._" Count Dooku: "_You are my sith apprentice Asajj Ventress. You would've been my sith apprentice if I had killed Master Sidious and than she would've joined me. We'll kill those jedi._" Tedd Mennik: "_I was turned to the dark side when Lord Sidious took over the galaxy. I was killed by Darth Vader over 100 years ago._" They enter the jedi temple.

Flash back to the second Clone Wars. On Coruscant at the dark jedi leader Shindor's lair. Also there is Tedd Mennik reborn. There is Shindor present along with the clone Yun and with Gorc, Pic, Maw, Sarris, Boc and Jerec the leader. Shindor: "_You dark jedi have been brought back to life._" Jerec: "_Yun has brought the late Darth Krayt into the light to make him one with the force after the fall of the empire. I was part of the original empire._" Shindor: "_You died once before at the hands of Darth Vader. You 7 dark jedi go to Coruscant and destroy the jedi temple that was the sith temple._" Jerec leaves the replicant of Yun, Gor, Pic, Boc, Maw and Sarris for Coruscant.

At the jedi temple on Coruscant in the halls. There is Cade Skywalker with Steve Solusar, Mace Skywalker, Sola Skywalker and Patrick Katarn. Cade Skywalker: "_We are going after Spiden and Shindor. We'll arrest them. The Darth Vader clone was trained by the reborn Lady Lumiya in the sith order._" Steve Solusar: "_My son will one day be a jedi master. I sense a disturbance in the force._" They are going outside of the building.

Outside of the jedi temple. Cade Skywalker shows up with his jedi squad. Mace Skywalker: "I have a bad feeling about this." Outside there is General Kurt Vos with Jhon Bel-Iblis and Lewin Calrissian. Lewin Calrissian: "_Imperials._" An imperial space ship shows up. The jedi all pull out their light sabers. Cade Skywalker: "_Labrion is on his way out of here._" Lewin Calrissian and Jhon Bel-Iblis pull out their blasters as does Kurt Vos. The 7 dark jedi show up with the storm troopers. Jerec: "_There's the jedi. One of them is descended from the jedi Kyle Katarn who killed me long ago. You are the replacement for Yun. Kill the jedi master._" The 7 dark jedi ignite their light sabers. The clone Yun jumps after Cade Skywalker. Cade Skywalker in the light saber battle kills the Yun doppelganger. Cade Skywalker: "_I know of you through holocrons Jerec. Take me on._" Sola Skywalker takes on Sarris. Mace Skywalker takes on Boc. Kurt Vos, Lewin Calrissian and Jhon Bel-Iblis take on the storm troopers. Patrick Katarn takes on Maw. Steve Solusar takes on Gorc and Pic.

Cade Skywalker takes on Jerec. There is light saber fighting. The 3 republic soldiers shoot down storm troopers killing them. Labrion shows up. Labrion: "_Help you jedi I will._" Pic: "_I will face a jedi my own size._" Labrion with his light saber ignited takes on Pic. Jerec: "_I was killing jedi in the days Palpatine known as Darth Sidious was emperor of the galaxy._" There is light saber fighting. Sola Skywalker and Mace Skywalker in the light saber battle kill Sarris and Boc. Many storm troopers are being shot down. Patrick Katarn in battle kills Maw. Steve Solusar and Labrion in battle kill Gorc and Pic.

The battle is going on. Cade Skywalker in the light saber duel cuts Jerec in half. The rest of the storm troopers are shot down and killed in battle. Cade Skywalker: "_We have slain a band of dark jedi._" The spirit of Kyle Katarn shows up as do Luke Skywalker, A'Sharad Hett, Mace Windu and Yoda. Now comes the real Yun. The jedi all see the jedi spirits. Yun: "_I was redeemed when I saved Kyle Katarn. Sarris killed me._" A'Sharad Hett: "_I sent those dark jedi spirits to where they belong as I got redeemed._" Kol Skywalker shows up next. Kol Skywalker: "_You have done well my son. You will end the alliance to restore the empire._" Cade Skywalker: "_We are on a mission to capture the dark jedi leader wanting to become emperor of the galaxy._" The jedi spirits all vanish. The jedi depart the jedi temple in their vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jedi vs. Dark Side**

End of Flash Back. Inside of the jedi temple. There is Sola with a band of jedi. Also present are the Skywalker family with their kids. They go over to the jedi library. Sola goes over to Steve. Sola: "I think that the clones of Count Dooku and his dark side acolytes and even Darth Maul are here." Vima Drake shows up too. Vima Drake: "I am getting married to Joe Vos the republic general." The sith lords and dark jedi show up. All those jedi present ignite their light sabers. Dave Horn takes on the once again reincarnated Count Dooku. Count Dooku: "I was killed by Anakin Skywalker and then years later by Luke Skywalker's descendant. I know that some of you are descended from my master Darth Sidious. Your wife is Stella Millin captain Millan's descendant." They fight each other in a light saber duel. Many jedi take on the once again reincarnated Darth Maul. The Skywalker teens and Steve Solusar take on the dark jedi. Vima Drake: "Sola and I will take on the female dark jedi turned sith." She too ignites her light saber. Solo and Vima Drake take on Ter-Idi. They all jab light sabers at each other. A few jedi are killed by Darth Maul.

Count Dooku goes after Darth Maul. Count Dooku: "I will fight on your side now." Dave Horn teams with Count Dooku against Darth Maul. Vima stabs Ter-Idi in the chest with her light saber. Steve Solusar in battle kills Trennox. Vulpus is killed by Mace Skywalker. Count Dooku slices Darth Maul's light saber in half. Darth Maul: "I will kill you for your betrayal Darth Tyrannus." Count Dooku: "I was a jedi when you served Lord Sidious as his sith partner and when Obi-Wan Kenobi killed you." The fighting goes on. The Skywalker teens kill some dark acolytes. Steve kills Artel Darc. The fighting goes on. Steve and his jedi squad kills the rest of the dark acolytes. Dave Horn kills Darth Maul. The fighting stops. Count Dooku: "I trained Qui-Gon Jinn as a jedi. I killed jedi master Sifo Dyas to join Darth Sidious as his apprentice. To lure me and Sifo Dyas together Darth Sidious fought Sifo Dyas. He defeated him and I finished him off. I want to re join the jedi order and be redeemed. I had affairs with women but I never in my life had a real girlfriend. I was never even married. There were jedi rules against dating and marriage and even having kids when I was with the jedi order. Most of the jedi from my time never had girlfriends or boyfriends like those who went up against Lord Vader once month after I died and he took my place. Koff Arani and Shadday Patkin never had girlfriends or boyfriends and neither did Yoda or Mace Windu. I was trained by Yoda." Steve Solusar: "I will take you with us and my son to Rattack to capture Mark Zan Arbor. He's done illegal cloning on sith lords. I will take my son Jake. I will take the Skywalker teens and their father. We'll capture all them. We'll destroy the sith again." Count Dooku: "Asajj Ventress wanted me to kill Darth Sidious before he was the emperor so I could take her on as my apprentice. Than we would've killed your father and the Separatists would've ruled the galaxy. After I was killed again there was a Jango Fett clone and Malacron had many clones of himself." Steve Solusar leaves the jedi temple with Joe Sunrider, Jenna Solo, The Skywalker teens and the reincarnated Count Dooku.

Flash Back to another time in the Second Clone Wars. On Concord Dawn in the day time. There is Jango Fett brought back to life again. Also present are Boba Fett and Aurra Sing. There is also Warlord Malacron with his mandolorian warriors. Jango Fett: "We have all come back to life and we'll together again Boba hunt down the jedi." Boba Fett: "In my first life I was ill. You were killed by Master Windu and than the dark lords of the sith killed him." Malocron: "Boba Fett. You will with Aurra Sing who isn't your mother but acted as the mother you never had illegally will report to Horgon. He's now the leader of the dark jedi. One of my warriors here was a sith before he ever died." The Reborn Boba Fett and Aurra Sing depart on their ship to Horgon the new dark jedi leader.

Somewhere else on Concord Dawn. There is a galactic alliance space ship landing there. Cade Skywalker with Matt Horn and Raymus Durron. Also there is General Kurt Vos with his soldiers. Cade Skywalker: "You had your jedi training General Vos but than you decided to leave the jedi order." Kurt Vos: "It started with Quinlan Vos in the family bloodline who I am descended from. Back when Quinlan Vos was a jedi master the jedi weren't allowed attachment." Cade Skywalker: "I will arrest Warlord Malocron. I think that the dark jedi have brought back bounty hunters Aurra Sing and Jango Fett with Boba Fett." Kurt Vos: "I will arrest the Mandolorian leader Malocron." The jedi and GA go after the Mandolorians.

Back to the Mandolorians. Jango Fett pulls out his guns as does Warlord Malacron. Malocron: "I think that the restored Galactic Alliance is here. Let's destroy them." Cade Skywalker: "You are under arrest Warlord Malocron." Cade Skywalker takes on the reborn Mandolorian sith lord named Mandolore. Raymus Durron takes on Jango Fett. The soldiers with their general take on the Manodolorian warriors. There are lasers being fired on both sides. Some GA soldiers are shot down. Jango Fett shoots laser blasts at Raymus Durron. Jango Fett: "Before my first death I have killed some jedi."

Raymus Durron deflects laser blasts back at Jango Fett. Malocron fires blaster shots at Matt Horn. Matt Horn deflects blaster shots back at Malocron. Many Mandolorions are being shot down. Cade Skywalker kills the Mandolorion sith lord. Raymus Durron in battle throws his light saber into Jango Fett's chest. Matt Horn cuts down Warlord Malocron. The Mandolorian warrior falls dead. Kurt Vos: "You warriors are leaderless. Give up." The republic soldiers aim their blasters at the Mandolorian survivors.

End of Flashback. At the place of Mark Zan Arbor on Rattack. There are the clone sith lords present. There are also Mark Zan Arbor's goons that are human and in human. 2 of them are females. There is also XoXaan present. She has on her sith cloak from the days of the sith armies. XoXaan: "I have felt the betrayal of Count Dooku. I'll take him on." Mark Zan Arbor: "The new sith order will rule the galaxy. We'll kill the jedi. My ascendant joined the rebel alliance after he was part of the Separatist movement. You will be galactic emperess."

On a republic starship on Rattack. The republic star ship lands. General Kurt Vos and Joe Sunrider long descendant of Nomi Sunrider comes out with the jedi on the mission to Rattack. They head off to the industrial building. Count Dooku: "Your ascendant served me in the separatists in my circle of dark apprentices and than your mother served too until she was in the fight for freedom General Vos. I was betrayed by Quinlan Vos's girlfriend. XoXaan who was the sith master to Darth Krayt came back to life and could be empress of the galaxy." Kurt Vos: "I had jedi training and than I dropped out of the jedi order. I fought in the second clone war." Blair Skywalker: "Let's go get Mark Zan Arbor."

At the building of Mark Zan Arbor. The jedi band shows up. There is Githany with Kopez. Also there is Lord Kaan and Lord Qordis. Lord Kaan: "I will bring back the brother hood of darkness as I annihilate you jedi." Count Dooku: "Going for my redemption I'll take on Lord Kaan the leader of the brother hood of darkness." The jedi all ignite their light sabers. Githany whips her light whip onto the jedi. Jenna Solo and Blair Skywalker block the light whip with their swords. All those other jedi battle Lord Qordis and Kopez. Count Dooku battles Lord Kaan. There's an explosion of light saber fighting. Githany shoots force lightning at the 2 female jedi. Kurt Vos and Joe Sunrider shoot down Githany killing her. Count Dooku in the light saber duel kills Lord Kaan. Steve Solusar and his son Jack kill the 2 other sith lords. They head into the facility. Jack Solusar: "Now to get Mark Zan Arbor."

Inside Mark Zan Arbor's building. There are 2 of the former imperial inquisitors Xarot Korlin and Lanu Pasiq. They ignite their light sabers. Steve Solusar and Count Dooku with their light sabers cut down the 2 former hands to Emperor Palpatine killing them. They move onto after Mark Zan Arbor.

At the main part of the building nearby the office of Mark Zan Arbor. There are the rest of the sith lords and last Olof the last remaining dark side inquisitor. The jedi squad members with Jack Solousar take on Dark Underlord, Darth Kreia and King Lahzar. Count Dooku takes on XoXaan. Count Dooku: "I'll take on the the sith woman who traied Darth Krayt in the sith arts." Steve takes on Olof. Blair Skywalker takes on Belia Darzu.

Jenna Solo takes on Marka. Jake Skywalker takes on Finn. Mark Zan Arbor's goons show up. Kurt Vos and Joe Sunrider shoot at them. Kurt Vos shoots them down. So does Joe. A jedi is killed by Darth Kreia. Jack Solusar in the battle kills Darth Kreia. Mark Zan Abror's minions fire on some jedi squad members. One of them deflects blaster shots back at a thug. Blair Skywalker and Jenna Solo kill Marka and Belia Darzu.

Jake kills Finn. Other goons to Mark Zan Arbor throw down their guns. Kurt Vos has his blaster aimed at them. XoXaan stabs Count Dooku in the chest. Count Dooku falls to the ground dying. Steve Solusar kills Olof. XoXaan: "I will be empress of the galaxy and your master and trainer Darth Sidious won't come back and all of his DNA was destroyed. You have betrayed me Lord Tyrannus." Count Dooku: "Take me on Master XoXaan. I am no longer Darth Tyrannus." A jedi squad member kills Dark Underlord. Jack Solusar kills King Lahzar. XoXaan comes after the jedi. Steve Solusar takes on the reborn XoXaan. They swing their swords at each other. Mark Zan Arbor comes out of the cloning facility. Joe Sunrider: "You are under arrest Mark Zan Arbor for illegal cloning of sith lords and dark jedi. You wanted to have XoXaan back to be the master of Darth Krayt and empress of the galaxy."

The other jedi aim their light sabers at Mark Zan Arbor's goons. Kurt Vos aims his blaster at Mark Zan Arbor. Steve and XoXaan are locking light sabers with each other. XoXaan throws Steve against a wall. XoXaan goes after all of the jedi. XoXaan: "I'll take you all on." Count Dooku grabs his light saber. Count Dooku gets back up. XoXaan makes the move to cut down Count Dooku next. XoXaan: "Now I will finish you off traitor." Count Dooku throws his light saber cutting off the XoXaan's head. Count Dooku falls dead as does XoXaan. Kurt Vos: "Let's get out of here. Count Dooku is dead again." Kurt Vos sets explosives to the cloning facility. The place is being blown up. Everyone leaves the place with their prisoners.

The next day at the Coruscant medical center. There is Rob Horn present. There's his wife Breha Solo-Horn. Rob Horn: "I have felt in the force that Anakin Skywalker sent his sith master Darth Sidious who was the emperor into the hades for his eternal punishment just as A'Sharad Hett sent XoXaan to the hades." The medical droids are there present. There's a baby boy. The medical droid hands baby Crix Horn over to his mother.

Days later on Rattack. There's a parade going on. Jar Jar Binks is present. So is the whole Skywalker family with Breha Dave's wife holding baby Crix. The whole Solo family is present too. So is the rest of the jedi council with the jedi grand master Cade Skywalker. Many other jedi are present. Also present is Dave Horn and his wife Beru. So is Chancellor Dellia Bel-Iblis. Also there is the chancellor's son Max and boyfriend Steve Solusar. The supreme chancellor holds up the peace globe. The sith are once again extinct.

End


End file.
